


Der Abschied

by coooffee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, its hard to say goodbye, they like each other but dont know how to tell
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coooffee/pseuds/coooffee
Summary: 在天亮之前





	Der Abschied

沦陷是什么？  
他们的第一次见面是在大雨之中。那时是百年之后，已经长大成人的希多第一次见到林克。他看见林克金色的头发湿漉漉地贴附在他的脸上。海利亚人的肤色都这样苍白吗？他发现他的鼻子上有几点雀斑。  
后来他们一起并肩作战，他解决了本与他毫无相关的危机，他拯救了希多的领地。然后他知道了，他是一百年前的那个勇者，那个在他童年时夺走他的王姐所有心思与注意力的剑士，米法在她短暂一生中苦苦相恋的对象。  
希多不恨他，因为他明白了为什么姐姐会喜欢上他。  
你知道沦陷是什么感觉吗？  
林克是海利亚的英杰，是命中注定要拯救这个世界的英雄。他一直都很忙，原因不外乎是海拉鲁大陆总是有新情况需要英雄去处理。一百年前是这样，一百年后依然是这样，即便这位海利亚英杰已经失去了百年前他所有的记忆。可奇怪的是他每次经过领地时总是会停留一段时间，两三天，三四天。他会去帮领地里的小孩子们抓青蛙，也会不辞辛苦的去海利亚湖帮扶丘找回他玩得已经忘记了回家的妻子。但有些时候，他来领地也只是站在广场正中央，仰头望着那座用夜光石制成的雕像，过一会儿便转身离开。那时希多站在远处看着他，脑海里思绪翻滚。他想知道林克在望着他姐姐的雕像的时候在想些什么——他知道林克已经恢复了一部分记忆，但那些零碎片段里有多少属于他的姐姐？一百年过去，勇者失去了所有的记忆，那再过一百年呢？林克会再次失去他的记忆吗？  
林克会像忘记米法一样忘记他吗？  
那个蓝宝石制成的卓拉吊坠在希多抽屉最深处的丝绒盒子里已经放了很久，久到那位海利亚的英杰已经拜访了领地一次又一次，带来了一个又一个让人振奋的消息。瓦•露塔被解放之后，接着是瓦•梅德，瓦•娜波力斯。而后有一天，希多看见死亡之山的方向也射出了与瓦•露塔别无二致的红色光束。那是最后一头神兽了吧，他想着，接下来呢？  
接下来，就该是灾厄的源头了。  
他期待他来，他知道他会来，又害怕他会来。最后他还是来了，林克还是像他们刚刚相遇时那样，却变得更沉默了。希多探询地看着他心事重重的蓝色眼睛，期待着也许林克会说出那些困扰着他的事，期待着也许他会有机会去帮助他。而最后林克只是叹了口气，伸手对着王子比划：“我想起一百年前的一些事了。”  
噢，希多的心沉了下来。他当然知道百年前公主对于侍奉她的勇者的那些小心思，他只是从来不愿去想而已。毕竟，谁又会不知道那些个古老的海利亚传说呢？又有谁会不喜欢这样的故事呢？公主爱上了勇者，而他们历经磨难之后，勇者也发现了自己的心意，最终他们一起打败了魔王，从此他们过着幸福快乐的生活，帷幕落下，圆满的大结局。  
林克看着希多的表情，也许是从他反常的沉默里体会到了些许。于是他岔开话题，开始谈论天气，谈论食物与菜谱，谈论旅途中的风土人情，谈论在他离去的这段时间里领地里又发生了些什么。希多控制着自己不去说那句想他，他们有一句没一句的说着闲话，只去谈论那些无关紧要的小事。直到天色由暗转明，一片静谧，直到林克低着头，向着王子慢慢地比划出一个手势：“我很想你。“  
那一刻他想到了阳光下的祭坛与女神像，卓拉盔甲与蓝宝石一起反射着耀眼的光。他的眼睛，蓝色的，像朝阳之下的海浪。你看过那些粉色的花瓣与金粉一起在婚礼上从天而降吗？他恍惚间以为金粉已经落在了自己的肩上。一千只冰冷凤蝶在他的脑海里飞舞，我也想你，我也想你，我也想你，我喜欢你，他这样想着。可不知怎么的，希多说出口的却是：“我也很想你——林克！敬我们伟大而真挚的友谊！”  
太蠢了，他自己也知道，可他说不出口。成千吨重的责任像是突然出现一般落在他的肩头，希多知道其实它们一直都在，可那些责任从未像此时此刻那般沉重。他是皇室成员，他要留下血脉，他不能让自己的父亲失望。而他的王姐又会怎么说呢？“你背叛了我！”她会这样尖叫吗？“你偷走了我的爱人！”她会这样对着希多指责吗？  
他感觉自己愚蠢而懦弱。  
林克没有这样指责他，或者说，希多以为他会这样指责自己，但谢天谢地，至少他没有这样说出口。他不敢看着林克的眼睛，但他知道他在看着自己。蓝色的，澄澈的，像天空，海浪以及蓝宝石一样蓝的眼睛。他感觉林克把手轻轻地放在你的手臂上，“是的，”希多听见他开口，“我们伟大而真挚的友谊。”  
他不是第一次听到林克的声音，但希多还是愣了几秒，他的声音是低沉中带着一点沙哑。林克从来不是爱说话的类型。沉默寡言的海利亚英杰，希多知道他不是不会说话，只是不愿开口。他看着他金色的发旋，在眨眼时轻轻颤动的睫毛。现在不是深夜吗，为什么他会感觉太阳在他们的头顶膨胀，爆裂，流淌，最后从天空轻轻地降落在林克的头发上？  
他多想伸手去握住海利亚人那于他来说是太过娇小的手，可他连一句喜欢都不敢说出口。  
林克看着他，刘海挡住了他的眼睛，看不清是什么表情。他冲希多比了个手势说他该走了。希多愣了一愣，有些着急的站了起来，他想说怎么这么快就要走了，却发现确实已经过去很久了。那时林克在接近深夜时分到达领地，而现在天空已经快要亮起来了。他来的时候带着伤口——因为雷兽山上的那只人马，他说他不放心那只怪物在这附近徘徊。希多为他清洗伤口，为他包扎，他带着点伤心的调侃着如果他有米法那样强大的治愈能力该多么好——不用这样大费周章，可他眼睛里带着笑意，用一只手向着王子陛下比划着：“没关系。”  
“现在有你。”  
或许他早该察觉到他的心意。  
他一次又一次的访问领地，他每次都来找他聊天，虽然每次都因为时间紧迫而无法多聊几句。他像希多一样关心着他的子民，他在领地奔走只是为了解决领地里的那些大大小小的问题。所有人都喜欢他，又有谁不会喜欢他？没有架子的海利亚英杰大人，总是准备好帮助所有人的英杰大人，肩负重担的英杰大人。  
他多想将他称呼为“我的英杰大人”。  
他终于要走了，希多舍不得他，却又知道他无法，也无资格阻拦他。那是林克的命运，而他要去直面自己的命运。希多什么也做不了，他只能等着他，他只能站在原地。他相信他会赢，却又害怕自己的相信。他陪着林克直到卓拉大桥的另一端，两人都心知在此就要分别了，却不知为何一句话也说不出口。此时此刻那些在为他包扎时两人间的闲聊又回到了希多的脑子里，他从没有像此时此刻那样羡慕过他的姐姐。固然在成长过程中他经常会想，“如果是米法的话会怎么做”，可在今天，他头一次希望，“如果我能成为米法。”  
是不是，就能毫无负担的说出自己的真心呢。是不是就能，在他战斗时给予他帮助，而不是毫无作用的站在这里了呢。  
他没有办法停止自己的胡思乱想，直到林克踮起脚，冲他张开双臂，希多有些不知所措，却还是蹲了下来，也伸出双臂，任由海利亚人扑进了自己的怀里。他的手指触碰到林克身上的衣服，蓝色的布料上还带着他的体温，温暖的，干燥的。林克的头发蹭在他的颈侧，希多稍稍侧头，感受到他金色发丝上带有的干草，血液与汗水的气息。空气静寂，他感觉到他的呼吸。  
“等一切都结束了，我会再来看你。”他说。  
希多该说些什么的，他该去鼓励林克，该去表示他相信他。他是这整个大陆上希多所见过的最杰出，最勇敢的人。他该用一切他所知道的最好的词去形容他。可是希多什么也说不出口。此时此刻，卓拉领地的王子陛下只是把海利亚的英杰大人抱得更紧了些，几乎把自己的脸都揉进了林克身上的那件蓝色的英杰服里。他听见林克的呼吸变得急促，有水滴落在希多的肩膀上，一滴，两滴，最后汇聚，像他们刚见面时的那场大雨。卓拉地区总是多雨，希多想。  
希多能听见林克的心跳，也能听见他自己的。他感觉林克的手臂紧紧地环绕着他的脖颈。此时此刻，太阳正逐渐从天际线升起。等天空完全亮起来的时候，林克就该离去，去面对自己的命运。他们都知道时间快到了，可他们俩谁也没有说话，也没有动一下。  
在这个寂静的清晨，天亮之前，心跳声是他们唯一能听见的声音。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题名字的意思是“告别”


End file.
